


like ghosts of the people I've been

by Bagheist



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Non-Graphic Torture, everyone dies, it's the one where Eliot still works for Moreau, seriously, this is not a happy little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagheist/pseuds/Bagheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life, Eliot Spencer is a Robin Hood do-gooder.</p>
<p>This isn’t that life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like ghosts of the people I've been

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bydaybreak for betaing this.
> 
> this is not a happy fic - see tags.

1- It’s a shame, really. The guy’d had a nice smile. Talked too much, but you can’t have everything. In another life, Eliot mighta liked to see what kinda noises he could wring out of that long, lean body. 

In this life, however, he wrings noises of an entirely different sort out of the guy. By the time they’re done, the man’s nothing but a pile of bloody flesh, whimpering and twitching and entirely unlikely to think about touching Moreau’s things, digital or otherwise, ever again.

Not that he could see to touch them, what with what Eliot did to his eyes. Pretty hard to hack with no hands, either, he supposes.

Pretty hard to dig yourself out of a grave.

(Nana gets an email, a deadman’s switch half a year after Alec dropped off the map entirely. _Dear nana, if you’re reading this I’m sorry--_ )

 

2- He breaks every single bone in her pretty little hands. And then he breaks the bones in her feet, and then he starts on the larger ones and she finally passes out. He lights up a smoke while he waits for her to come around. Not that he smokes himself, but it’s as good a way as any to pass the time, burning little circles onto her pale skin.

She wakes up eventually, and they go a few more rounds before she’s done for good. Moreau doesn't look kindly on those who try to take his things, and Eliot makes sure the message is very clear.

(Archie gets a necklace of broken shards of bone, and it seems like an unusual gift from Parker until he reads the note. He goes to ground, and mourns his shattered legacy.)

 

3- She’s a terrible actress, but a decent grifter. Even tries to talk him out of doing his job, which is a nice change. Normally people are too caught up with their imminent death to try to avoid it, begging for mercy instead of playing the game.

Still, Damien doesn’t like being lied to, and Eliot’s always been loyal to a fault. He wonders if the grifter even knew her own name, by the end of it.

(She gets the news in Reykjavik, the grapevine buzzing that Sophie Deveraux took on a monster and lost everything. Tara doesn’t cry, but only because she’s one of the best.)

 

4- The insurance cop takes longer than expected to be caught. It’s novel, really, novel enough Damien sits down and has a talk with the man. Eliot’s got to admit he can see how, in another life, he’d’ve been happy to follow this man’s lead.

In this life, however, he follows Damien, and Damien has no patience for nosy cops, mob ties or not.

It’s not a long talk, and soon enough Eliot’s called in to do his job.

He takes pride in his work.

(Maggie gets the phone call she’s been expecting for going on three years now. The details surprise her, but not the content.)

 

5- The job goes wrong. Eliot knows it’s him or Damien, and guys like him are a dime a dozen.

He buys Damien three weeks, three weeks paid for in blood and pain and grinning defiance. He knows that sooner or later he’ll break, but every day he doesn’t is another day Damien can use.

He bites through his own tongue on the morning he wakes up and starts wondering if he couldn’t tell them just a little something.

(Moreau gets three weeks time and a hundred miles distance and knows he’ll need to fill the job opening soon. He waits as long as can be expected, but the world moves on eventually.)


End file.
